


Bobbi & Bobbi

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clones, F/F, F/F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, PWP, Smut, Talk Nerdy To Me, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: “Damn,” real-Bobbi hissed. “I’m hot ... Do I look like that all the time?"-Prompt: "Jemma clones Bobbi, but things start going wrong when the clones proposition her for a threesome.”(in this case 'wrong' means 'exactly to Bobbi's devious plan')





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still taking Femslash Feb prompts/requests (both smutty & non-smutty) here or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant). I reserve the right to deny requests, but I will give you the opportunity to submit another if I turn it down. See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes/profile) for some guidelines.

more smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ApplePie_BananaMilkshakes) \- non smutty Simmorse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627416/chapters/21749822)

-

It was late at night by the time they finally got it to work. Jemma almost thought she must have fallen asleep at her desk and was dreaming as the steam clouded and faded and the machine doors opened with a hydraulic hiss. She _must_ have been dreaming, as a perfect imitation of Bobbi stepped out like a vision from Aphrodite, complete with droplets of sweat shining on her skin. She must have been dreaming, except she felt a sharp pinch where the real Bobbi, standing beside her, had grabbed her wrist.

 _“Damn,”_ real-Bobbi hissed. “I’m _hot.”_

Jemma couldn’t deny it even if she’d wanted to. In fact, if anything, Bobbi’s clone was even hotter than the woman herself: not having had the same life experiences, her skin was softer and smoother, her flesh almost entirely unblemished, and untouched by scars of any sort. It didn’t help that the backlighting from the creation machine was giving her the glowing aura of a literal goddess.

“Seriously, how did you not bang me against a wall when we first met?” Bobbi wondered. “Do I look like that all the time?”

“Well, I _had_ thought you were trying to kill me at the time,” Jemma pointed out. “Which was a bit of a turnoff.”

“Yeah, that does kill the mood a little,” Bobbi agreed. Still, she couldn’t quite stop herself from stepping forward and walking around their creation. Imitation-Bobbi stood calmly and confidently, with a poise that even Bobbi had to envy, especially since she was stark-naked in the middle of a lab with two scientists ogling her in an unabashedly sexual way.

“Good evening, Jemma,” other-Bobbi greeted, paying no heed to real-Bobbi’s hungry eyes. Jemma grinned shyly and bit her lip. Real-Bobbi was only a few feet away, which somehow made other-Bobbi’s salacious tone all the more exciting.

“Good evening, Bobbi,” Jemma greeted back.

“From the memories I share with my creator, I understand you are my partner. Is it strange for you to see me like this?”

“Cloned, or nude?” Jemma asked. Real-Bobbi snorted with laughter and Jemma blushed.

“What?” she demanded defensively. “It’s a relevant question.”

“Why?” Imitation-Bobbi wondered. “Do you have different answers for those two scenarios?”

“Well…yes,” Jemma confessed, though it seemed a little embarrassing to say it aloud. Vaguely, she wondered, could clones get offended? And if so, would this one? “I have to admit it’s strange to see a clone of my…’partner’. But nudity is quite regular in our lives, so no, that part’s not unusual.”

“I see. Perhaps I should clarify, then, what I meant to ask, since you appear to have interpreted me differently.”

Real-Bobbi raised an eyebrow. “Who taught her to speak like that?”

“I have been influenced by computer programming during the process of creation,” Imitation-Bobbi explained. “I am also less nuanced with colloquialisms than my real-life counterpart as I’ve not had occasion to practice them. But what I meant to ask, dear Jemma, is – do you find it uncomfortable to see me?”

Jemma almost laughed at how preposterous it sounded.

“Uncomfortable?” she repeated. “What makes you think I’m uncomfortable?”

“You have an elevated heart-rate, you’re sweating, your muscles are tense, and your pupils are dilated. Cues tell me this is due to a sense of alertness that comes either from intimidation or arousal.”

“Well,” Jemma scoffed. “I am most certainly not intimidated.”

She locked eyes with real-Bobbi for a moment, and found her expression lascivious and smokey, like she was about to be eaten. She hummed with excitement.

“From this information I must draw the conclusion that you are aroused by my presence, Doctor Simmons,” Imitation-Bobbi surmised. “Would that be correct?”

Jemma caught a flicker of a smirk on Imitation-Bobbi’s face. Was this an act after all? The over-enunciation, the smooth, near-robotic confidence? Was Imitation-Bobbi doing all this on purpose, to _try_ and turn her on?

“I think that is a fair assessment, Doctor Morse,” Real-Bobbi agreed, approaching her clone. Side by side, the two of them studied Jemma like they were deciding what to do. Like they were imagining something in their heads. Jemma wondered how long they’d been planning all this – or were Bobbi and Bobbi just on the same wavelength?

“Perhaps we should reconvene to another location, Bobbi-One,” Imitation-Bobbi offered. “Where we can test our hypothesis further.”

“Excellent idea, Bobbi-Two,” Real-Bobbi agreed. “Shall we retire to my bunk? Jemma?”

She was not sure where her words had gone, but Jemma struggled to answer. Part of her wanted to run at Bobbi-Two and make do with what they had, or beg until one of them swept everything off her desk and sucked her off right there in the lab. But a bed would be great too, she supposed.

“Spit-spot,” Bobbi-One ordered with a clap of her hands that jolted Jemma. “Science waits for no woman.”

“Then why wait?” Jemma challenged. “You two beautiful geniuses should be able to get me off right here, should you not? If I am indeed so aroused?”

Bobbi One and Bobbi Two eyed each other, considering the renegotiation of terms. Then Bobbi Two strutted forward.

“On your chair,” she ordered, and Jemma couldn’t help but comply, taking two steps back and falling into her chair as ordered.

“Legs apart,” Bobbi-One instructed. “We need a well-prepared workspace.”

Bobbi-Two knelt in front of Jemma and pried her knees apart until they moved eagerly, Jemma surrendering her cheap attempt at a ruse of indifference. Bobbi Two slid her fingers up Jemma’s legs, up under her skirt, and Jemma opened her legs wider and wider as if she could somehow swallow Bobbi’s fingers in the process. She felt fingers rub over her on the other side of the material, and felt herself becoming more and more slick.

“I think this is definitive evidence our hypothesis is correct,” Bobbi-Two purred, showing Bobbi-One two fingers drenched in the proof of it.

“Perhaps we should add more variables to the equation,” Bobbi-One suggested.

Bobbi-Two licked her fingers slowly and Jemma began to pant with desperation. She wanted to lean forward and kiss Bobbi-Two, but she couldn’t do it without disrupting the way her two fingers, and then three, pumped at her with toe-curling depth and confidence.

Fortunately, a tug on her hair signalled Bobbi-One’s arrival, and Jemma had lips on hers anyway – still Bobbi’s lips, real Bobbi’s lips – and as the other Bobbi attended to her lower half this Bobbi began to pull the buttons of her blouse undone until Jemma’s heaving breasts were exposed.

“That’s a beautiful bra, babe,” Bobbi one whispered in her ear, in between nipping and sucking at her lips as Jemma undulated between them. “Mind if I take it off?”

Jemma was hardly in the position to nod, but she reached her arms up and back as if she could somehow pull Bobbi-One over her shoulder. Bobbi took this as a sign and forced her hands behind Jemma’s back, maneuvering her bra until she could drop it onto Bobbi-Two and then then let it fall to the ground. Jemma’s breasts, now free, were perky and aroused and they began to ache with it as Bobbi-One palmed and pinched and rolled them. Increasingly, Jemma squirmed as her core began to coil. She moved one of her hands down to where Bobbi-Two was working and pulled her hair, the most dignified move she could conjure to suggest that Bobbi-Two use her tongue instead. Fortunately, Bobbi-Two understood and complied and in getting closer, forced Jemma’s legs even wider open. She was trying to reach up to Bobbi-One’s face and down to Bobbi-Two’s tongue and her legs were stretched out either side as far and high and tense with toe-curling desperation as they would go, and her body thrummed with the beauty and the agony of stretching out in this way.

“I’m close, Bobbi,” Jemma gasped. Bobbi-Two hummed against her and Bobbi-One stood up, getting a better angle over Jemma’s face and using more tongue, using more forceful hands. Jemma spotted the collar of her lab coat and blouse and realised that Bobbi was still dressed up, and she felt her face flush at the fact that cool, calculating, scientist-Bobbi was using a minimum amount of authority and still bringing her to the edge.

“I just –“ Jemma gasped, “I just need –“

“Whatd’you need, baby?” Bobbi-One crooned, but Bobbi-Two had already guessed at it, and reached one hand up to make sure Jemma’s clit was getting attention as her mouth worked on her pussy. Bobbi-One purred against Jemma’s mouth.

“Help us out,” she encouraged. “Help us bring you over, that’s it.”

Jemma’s hand moved to replace Bobbi-Two’s at her clit but it was already too late and she cried out as she was drawn over that crest at last and tumbled into bliss. Her pelvis throbbed with the throes of ecstasy but still she mewed in disappointment when she felt Bobbi-Two lose contact with her.

“Sorry, babe, but our game’s not over yet,” Bobbi-One apologised. She too left Jemma’s side and moved in front of her, heavy breasts showing through her dishevelled shirt in a dark and lacy bra that told Jemma that yes, she had very much been planning on this. She and Bobbi-Two set to making out as if they could make each other cum just through that alone, and Jemma groaned. Bobbi-One grinned at her.

“We’re taking this to a more horizontal position,” she explained. “When you think you’re ready to come off the bench, join us. I don’t know about you but I think Bobbi-Two’s got a lot of catching up to do.”

Bobbi-One winked at her twin, and they made mirrored expressions of scandal and scampered off down the hall, hand-in-hand, giggling like sorority girls in what could only be a tease for Jemma. Jemma, who all but forced feeling and cooperation back into her legs through sheer willpower, and ran after them, slightly drunkenly, but otherwise as fast as she could manage.

When she got there, Bobbi-One was sitting on Bobbi-Two’s hips, leaning over and kissing her ferociously. She must have heard Jemma come in, because she sat up and turned to find her in the doorway, and grinned.

“Subject has a good recovery time,” she appraised. Jemma gaped, her attention still on Bobbi-Two’s naked form, her writhing legs and untouched pussy screaming for attention.

“You think you’re gonna get her off like that?” Jemma demanded.

“Of course not!” Bobbi-One explained. “Bobbi-Two just thought you might want to…return the favour.”

Jemma grinned, and pounced onto the bed, as Bobbi-One climbed off Bobbi-Two to give her flexibility and space, and to give her and Jemma a direct line of sight to each other.

“You’ve never had one of these in the flesh, have you?” Jemma noted, locking a grip just above Bobbi-Two’s knee, and making her shudder. “If I may, I think you’ll find my results corroborated: they are quite pleasurable.”

“Scientific method dictates we test that theory without contamination,” Bobbi-One pointed out.

“Oh I’m very familiar with the scientific method,” Jemma assured her, and pushed at Bobbi-Two’s legs until they fell apart, asking for her. “I just figured, in this case it could only assist the effectiveness of our method if we gave her something to expect.”

Bobbi-Two squirmed in anticipation and Bobbi-One grinned, remembering the feeling of her past orgasms rippling through her and wondering what it would be like for her clone to experience it – and for her to watch.

Eyes sparkling, Jemma lowered her attention to the patch of hair between Bobbi-Two’s legs, and set to work.


End file.
